Late-night Radio:Music&Story&DAL
by Hoshimiya Mukuro
Summary: Stories about music,spirits and love. There is no correlation between the chapters. All the stories take place in their own time. Translated from Chinese.


_**Late-night Radio:Music &Story&DAL**_

 _ **Author:Liareal(纸鸢不舍离去º)**_

 _ **Translator:Hoshimiya Mukuro**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I like to listen to music.**  
 **I believe there's always a story behind the music.**  
 **I would like to write the story of my heart.**  
 **But I dare not face the reality.**  
 **So I choose the night.**  
 **I hope that everyone who sees these stories can remember your own stories and get your touch in these stories and music.**  
 **And Then**  
 **Catch the sun for a new day.**  
 **That's what I want to tell you before the story begins.**

 **Translator's Note:**

 **It is my great honor to translate such a work here to meet you.**

 **A lot of people think that the author is one of the best DAL's fanfic authors in China.**

 **These are some stories called special hidden behind music.**

 **There is no correlation between the stories.**

 **All the stories take place in their own time.**

 **And try to understand what the author want to express.**

 **I hope you can get something from that, or just be happy enough.**

 **I've told that I am a Chinese, so please understand if there is any mistake or inauthentic place in my translation.**

 **Sure,We don't own Date A Live at all.**

 **Story:Action!**

* * *

 **chapter 1 Just Mediocre Love**

"hu...hu..."

Origami stopped gasping in the hallway with hands over her head, whose eyes  
are staring to the then she looked up again,looking around in a panic.

It's been 8 mins, 32 seconds and 14ms since the search started,but She still did not see the figure in her heart.

Who was she looking for?

"I'm looking for - who is it?"

"Who am I looking for？"

Origami has been searching all over the school, such as classrooms, rooftops, changing rooms, bathrooms...By the way, in the dressing room, she found a shirt that smelled familiar, but she was sure she hadn't seen she saw it,she lost her senses and put her nose to it. She breathed for twenty-four seconds in ecstasy, and then, like a child who has done something wrong, put it down in a hurry but reluctantly.

"I... What am I doing?"

Since Origami transfered to Raizen High School, she had another voice which like herself in her head.

"Find him.""Find my boyfriend."Find ****."

Everytime when the voice mentions his name, it gets blurry.

The cool, even cold voice is a bit confusing to the always gentle, introverted Origami. Sometimes, she feels like she's even controlled by the "other self."

Like. She sniffed at the shirt hard.

Like. The "computer accessory" she had in her pocket.

Like. She now has strange short hair, far from her previous image of having long hair.

"hu...hu..."

High mental tension, combined with the physical exertion of running wildly, made her legs soft and then fell to the ground.

"Where... the hell... are you...Where..."

Her eyes were filling with tears, her vision blurred, and she felt a faint swirl from her head.

To blame yourself for searching nothing?

The pain of losting soul?

When her body slowly fell down, finally,she saw that figure.

—A blue-haired teenager.

"Ori-"

Only heard a word, even his face did not see clearly, but the heart of Origami is inexplicably a lot of light, then, her brain was heavy, she fell down.

"Ah!"

Suddenly awakened, Origami quickly raised her steadied herself and then looked around.

The noise of the classroom slowly brings the Origami back to reality.

"Originally... It's just a dream..."

She could not help patting her breast, which rose and fell, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Then, as if she thought of something, she hurried to touch her hair.

Long-hair.

The long silvery hair of Origami falls to the waist like a waterfall, shining brightly in the sun.

"Oh, god! Why do I always have these dreams recently..."

She has been coming to Raizen High school for some time, and has gradually become familiar with the Ai,Mai,Mi. She felt that her life here should be peaceful and leisurely.

At least, that's better than the days in the AST.

"...Ah..."

Speaking of the AST, Origami quietly turned her head and looked to the boy on the left.

"His name is... Itsuka Shido,right?"

Don't know what because, seeing him ever since that moment, Origami's calm heart, suddenly had ups and downs.

If her memory is not wrong, Itsuka-san's elder brother, seems to be killed by spirit.

That's why she join in the AST...And Then...

She did not know why she cared about such a boy.

Maybe... Just want to return the favor once?

Perhaps noticing her gaze, the teenager suddenly turned his head.

Their eyes met, and the temperature between them quietly rose.

Suddenly, Origami's face became blushing and she turned her head to the blackboard quickly. She touched her heart with her hand and even felt it beat faster than before.

It was in her mind that that melancholy look of him again floated from her mind.

Origami seems to see remorse, determination,and complex emotions in the eyes.

The mysterious eyes.

How could he have such eyes? Is something wrong with him? May I help him? No, no, no, what if I drag his feet? Maybe I can ask Ai for help and do something about it? Or...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

"Ahhh... It's just me. - What's the matter?"

She shook her head and put her hands over her blushing face.

Is that right? What's going on? It's just that I'm a transfer to a student that hasn't been transferred for very long. It's just a teenager who met a little while ago. Why... Why would that happen?

This kind of feeling, already exceeded the category that called return favor.

It might as well be moving in the other direction.

What's more frightening about Origami is that, in her subconscious, she's not disgusted with this feeling, even looking forward to it.

She suddenly thought of another self in her mind.

"... Is it really another me?Her works on me?"

"Gosh, do I..."

Origami gave a low cry and lay flat on the table.

"well...that..."

What a familiar voice!

She turned her head a little, and found that the boy had stood by her at some time, who looked at her with concern.

"You... You all right?"

"Are you sick?"

"Ah..."

Origami felt her throat was blocked and she couldn't even say a word. But at the same time, her heart was burning.

"Answer him."

"This is the chance."

"Answer him!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

There was a scream from the mouth of Origami. Then she got up, her face got blushed, and then she ran out of the room, ignoring the voices behind her.

"I... I'm getting so weird..."

"I... Why would I ...?"

Maybe, Origami can't face the strange self. The only thing she could do was running.

 **JUST RUNNING.**

Never stopping but never falling.

Until-

Consciousness dissipates.

* * *

"Origami!"

"Origami!Origami!"

Under the Methratton,The hollow eyes of Origami, gradually had some light.

She heard the fierce fighting, the shouts, and -

 **THE VOICE.**

The familiar voice calling her name.

She looked at the boy, the familiar blue hair, the anxious look, and -

Those mysterious and blue eyes.

"shi...dou.."

His furrowed brow relaxed at last..

"... Great... Origami... You're back."

The eyes of origami suddenly filled with tears.

"I... I'm sorry..."

She thought of the calm herself with the short hair.

The one who commits everything to him.

She thought of the pure herself with the long hair.

The one who blushes quickly but being afraided to face the truth.

Now ,she looks at his thin face, finally realized:

 **No matter what she was.**

 **No matter when she was.**

 **No matter in what way.**

In the face of the young man, her heart, there is always only one thing left here.

"shidou."

"?"

"I...I love you."

"Eh."

"Thank you."

"Just lean on my shoulder."

AND

"By your side, I'm always there."

Tears slowly fell from her face.

 _ **A long-lost smile finally appeared on her doll's face.**_

 _ **Finally,she found the answer which she want.**_

 _ **Finally,she found the person who she had been waiting for.**_

 _ **The man who gives her warmth.**_

《爱慕》—富樫美铃(Togashi Misuzu)(Hoshimiya Mukuro:This song is recorded in Mayuri Jajjimento's album 《Music Judgement》)

* * *

Postscript:

Author's:

Now it seems more like an essay than a story...

Being able to express my feelings after music, even if no one understands, is also a very happy thing.

The control of writing by the mind, not by the intellect, inevitably creates many problems. I sincerely apologize to everyone here. If you have any questions, feel free to point them out.

Translator's:

If you like this story, I'll be honored.

If you have any ideas, comments,reviews, please feel free to say them and I will pass them on to the author.

It also makes me feel satisfied with my work.

This series is not finished yet, please look forward to the follow-up!

Most of the spirits will come Don't worry! XD


End file.
